


Boo hoo.

by Lurking_scarecrow



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bullying, Crying, Humiliation, Men Crying, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurking_scarecrow/pseuds/Lurking_scarecrow
Summary: I wrote this ages ago in the notepad on my phone and forgot to upload it.Nathan bullies Toki when nobody is around.
Kudos: 7





	Boo hoo.

"You're making it worse the longer you wait." Nathan taunted. 

He had Toki pinned against the ground in his child like room. All the other band members were out for some weird event Murderface roped them into. Toki hated it when they were all gone, because that meant Nathan could indulge into his secret favorite hobby. 

Bullying Toki. 

Toki struggled relentlessly to try and get away from the giant man forcing him onto the floor, but it was no use. He couldn't put up any kind of fight against Nathan. Toki used all of his energy. All he could do now was cry. 

"Nathans' please let's me go!" Toki wailed loudly "Yours hurtings me, please !" 

Nathan laughed a little. Toki's face was extremely red, it looked as if all the blood had rushed to it. Nathan pressed harder down onto his wrists. 

"Piss then if you want me to let you go so badly." Nathan scoffed "Once you piss yourself like a little baby, I'll let you go." 

Toki sobbed. His hair a complete catastrophe. Covering his face in a matted mess from fighting. He was very scared and extremely humiliated. 

"Nathans' please stops, I'll gives you anything please!" He cried out in any attempt to be freed. 

Nathan pushed down onto his firm tummy with his knee. Toki screamed. He fought as hard as he could for as long as he could. 

"Come on Toki, what's wrong?" Nathan taunted "All I'm asking you to do is piss yourself and I'll let you go!" 

Toki's tears soaked his hair down to his mustache. He could feel his bladder swelling up like it would explode. 

It did. 

Toki sobbed silently as his liquid shame spilled out rapidly. Soaking Nathan's knees, his own clothes and the carpet of his room. 

Nathan laughed hysterically. 

"HAAAA you did it, you little pissbaby!" Nathan laughed "My God you made such a fucking mess!" 

Nathan stood up, holding his stomach and pointing down at Toki. The puddle stopped growing. Toki cried and began to start standing up. He tripped slightly. He could hardly see through the tears. Unsure of what to really do he just ran away to his bathroom and locked the door behind himself. He fell to his knees and cried. 

His pants, underwear and shirt were all completely soaked through with his urine. He couldn't believe he had pissed himself like that! Even if Nathan made him. 

Nathan knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Goes aways yous psychopaths!!!" Toki shrieked out 

"Calm down, I'm heading out." Nathan said out of breath from laughing. "Make sure you clean this up, or else." 

He heard Nathan's heavy foot steps walk away. 

Toki sunk over into the floor.  
He cried in his piss soaked clothes for a long time.


End file.
